Files
by Veltana
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto find themselves having to sort files together as punishment. Rated M because of ch 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Where the heck is Sasuke__?_ Naruto thought impatiently and stamped his foot. He looked up and down the hall and finally Sasuke rounded the corner with the hand nonchalant in his pocket. He walked right past Naruto with a "Hello dobe" and opened the door to the principal's office. Naruto grinned and felt like smashing the Uchiha's face, but then again that was just the reason they were here.

The principal was an old, grey man with circle round Harry Potter like glasses that kept slipping down his crocked nose so he had to push them up all the time. Naruto was nowadays so board with listening to the principal's talk about that violence didn't solve anything, that he instead counted how many times the man pushed up his glasses.

As usual the principal questioned them about what had happened and as always they blamed it on each other. Then the man started to walk back and forth behind his desk and did the same talk and Naruto started his counting. He glanced over at Sasuke and saw him looking more bored than usual.

But then the principal didn't finish his speech with his usual 'I hope you have learned something and I don't want to see you one more time in here'

"What!" both Naruto and Sasuke said and sat straight up in their chairs.

"You heard me" said the principal "You will have to clean the document room in the basement every day after school until I say you're finished"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Naruto shouted "How am I suppose to have time to do my homework?"

"You don't do your homework anyway" the principal replayed with a sour tone.

"No… But… I mean… You can't just…"

"Yes I can. I'm tiered of lecturing you two about how to behave. So now if you follow me I will show you the way and tell you what to do"

He rounded the desk and walk through the door. Naruto and Sasuke followed and had to walk fast to keep up with the man. After going down three long stairs the principal led them to a big iron door and unlocked it. "In here" he said after he hit the light.

Both boys sighed in agony.

The room was huge and there where shelves from the floor to the roof filled with boxes. "I want you to categorise all of this so it starts with the earliest files we have and ends with the soonest, you are also suppose to categorize the folders in the boxes from A to Z. Have fun" he said, left and closed the door.

Naruto sunk to his knees, Sasuke flipped the door his finger and then turned towards Naruto. "This is all your fault" he said with an angry voice.

"Fuck you" Naruto answered and just stared at the walls.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'Fuck you'"

"Come again?"

"Fuck you"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pushed him hard down on the floor. "You say that one more time and I will beat the crap out of you"

Naruto just smiled "Like you could"

"I will"

He held up his hands against the raven and said "Okay okay, I won't say it"

The raven stepped away and turned to the wall and started to pick out boxes and putted them on the floor. Naruto stood up and brushed his clothes off; he smiled viciously and then said "Fuck you"

The raven stiffed, turned around and walked up to Naruto who stood with his feet a bit apart. Sasuke walked right up against Naruto and pushed the blond in the chest. Naruto stumbled back and dodged Sasukes fist that came at him. He smiled as he just kept taking steps back, making the raven miss his face.

Sasuke had Naruto when the wall drew closer and closer and finally Naruto had his back up against it.

Naruto knew he had done something stupid and he got himself ready to feel Sasukes punch. And at the same time he couldn't help to admire the ravens eyes, they where so brown they where almost black and you could so easily drown in them. He never noticed that before.

Sasuke backed off and turned around "If we want to get this done before summer break we should get started"

Naruto stared in surprise at Sasukes back walking away from him. This was unusual. Sasuke would never miss an opportunity to punch him. He scratched his head and then followed Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, are you coming with us to the beach today after school?" Kiba asked as they put their books back in their lockers. Naruto grinned when he realised that he couldn't "Sorry, the cleaning thing you know"

"Oh yeah that thing, well see ya!" Kiba put his backpack over his shoulder and ran after Shino and the other guys.

Naruto kicked the locker, shut it and started to walk towards the basement.

Naruto had sorted three boxes before Sasuke showed up. "Fuck man, where have you been?" he asked and shoved a box in Sasukes chest. The boy smiled "Just giving Sakura what she wanted" he liked his lips. Naruto made a disgust face and went back to sorting the files, but now it was much harder to concentrate. He could feel Sasuke next to him, his body heat regenerating and his smell. Something stung in Narutos stomach, and it was too quiet. "Are you and Sakura like dating or anything?" he asked with not much enthusiasm, and it was meant that way, he wouldn't want to get Sasuke thinking he cared. "Why'd you wanna know? Jealous?" Sasuke answered and chuckled. "Fuck you, I was just trying to find something to talk about"

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"That you curse the entire time" Sasuke looked at Naruto who just continued to sort the files. Then he shrugged. "Dunno, it just keeps falling out"

"'Cause if you saw 'fuck you' one more time I might just think you wanna fuck me and make you"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with an open mouth; Sasuke went back to sorting his files. Naruto smiled mischievously "Fuck…" Sasuke looked at him and put down the files, he didn't look so surprised. Naruto thought he was joking but he wasn't really.

Naruto closed his mouth and put the last file in the box, put the box on the floor and picked up another one. Sasuke didn't take his eyes of him one second in case he would say the last word after a while. Then he decided what he was gonna do.  
"Naruto" he said and moved his chair closer to the blonds "You said half"

Naruto turned to stare in surprise and Sasuke kissed him right on the lips. The blond pushed away and got up. "What are you doing man?" he hissed

"Just giving you what you want" Sasuke answered calmly and also got up, walking towards Naruto.

Naruto looked horrified and backed away "I don't want you!"

Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, showing his flawless, well trimmed upper body. Naruto stopped and stared at the raven in front of him. Did he want him?

Sasuke also stopped, half a meter in front of Naruto. Suddenly Naruto twitched and threw himself right at Sasuke, smashing their lips together.

They pushed their bodies against each other, Sasuke trying to tare Narutos t-shit off and Naruto touching Sasukes body. Sasuke moaned and Naruto wasn't late slipping in his tongue.

Narutos t-shirt suddenly cracked and with one forceful rip, Sasuke tore the fabric apart and threw it away on the floor. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the table and threw him on it. Boxes fell to the floor and files were under Narutos back.

Sasuke stroked the bum that showed on Narutos pants and the blond moaned. Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped Narutos jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Then he slid his hand inside Narutos boxers and gripped him.

The blond moaned again as Sasukes hand started to move slowly. He kissed Narutos stomach and started to go a bit faster. "God Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and gripped the table's edges. Sasuke smiled viciously and stopped, pulling his hand out.

Naruto screamed out and stared at the raven "What the fuck Sasuke?!"

"Just giving us both something to look forward to until tomorrow" He said and kissed Narutos cheek.

__________________________________________________

Naruto characters (C) Masashi Kishimoto  
Story (C) me


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto couldn't wait for the day to pass. All day he had been watching the clock and hoping that if he stared at it long enough then maybe it would go faster. That was a big failure.

He saw Sasuke in the corridors as usual and he had to strain himself not to push him against the wall and kiss him. At lunch break Naruto, Kiba and Shino found and unclaimed big tree in the courtyard, and they laid welcoming in the shadow it provided. Naruto laid on his back looking at the leaves in the tree above him and longing to go and sort files.

Suddenly Kiba said "Look at that hottie"

Naruto sat up and followed Kiba's eyes and saw them hitting a group of people crossing the courtyard. Naruto assumed Kiba referred to Hinata, as he always did. She had only a little skirt and a bikini on, her top hanging over her arm. Beside her walked Ino and Sakura and they were wearing less. But Naruto's eyes got stuck at someone else. Behind the girls walked Sasuke and Neji, both with no shirts on.

Something pulled inside Naruto, he so wanted to walk up to the Uchiha and just kiss those beautiful lips. He clenched and unclenched his hands, digging in the nails to keep calm.

"What's the matter Uzumaki" Shino asked with his rasping voice. Narutos concentration broke and he looked confused at both Shino and Kiba that now stared at him.

"What?" he asked

"Looked like you were admiring the Uchiha or something" Shino said

Naruto turned his head away and quickly looked at Sasuke who now were laying on the grass talking to Neji. _I'm sorry Sasuke _he said inside.

He turned back and twitched his neck "Nee, just think about all the ways I want to smack his face. He's a real pain you know, working with. I'm just hoping the principal will let us be finished soon" Then he laid back on the ground and even though Sasuke didn't know what had just been said Naruto promised himself to make it up to him later. Kiba gave him a supporting clap on his leg "I feel sorry for you man"

_Not as sorry as I am right now._ Naruto thought to himself.

As they crossed the courtyard Neji nodded against one of the big trees. "Isn't that your cleaning buddy?" he asked. Sasuke looked towards the big tree and saw a familiar face looking his way. He was to far away to really tell if Naruto was looking at him, he could easily be looking at the girls walking in front of them, but something in Sasukes mind told him otherwise. "Yeah, sure, if you say so" he answered Neji and took a step out on the grass.

"Not buddies, eh?"

"Nope can't say that"

The boys laid down on the soft grass and shoved their shirts to pillows. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about how wonderful it would be being with Naruto again later today. He had been longing to see him alone and talk to him all day but the more he longed the slower time seemed to pass. He thought about how amazing Naruto's skin felt against his own and how soft his lips were.

"Sure your not buddies?" Neji said suddenly and made Sasuke twitch in surprise. The raven slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his friend. "Why do you keep asking?"

"'Cause since yesterday you have been all weird, not acting like yourself. If I didn't know better I would say you're in love, but you haven't told me about any girl. So I thought maybe you're just happy that you got a new friend or something"

Sasuke laughed softly and Neji shrugged "No it's absolutely nothing. Ha! Like I would be friend with my worst enemy"

_So sorry Naruto!_ He thought and laid back down.

I stung in his heart to say that, but Neji was kind of his best friend and what would he think if he knew that Sasuke was in love with Naruto.

The door was already open when Naruto came down the stairs. He walked in and closed it behind him, seeing Sasuke looking up form a box. A little smiled played on his face when he stood up and walked to meet Naruto. They stopped just in front of each other. Sasuke looked into the blonds beautiful eyes, almost drowning in the blue. Without thinking he erased the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Narutos. A sweet sensation filled Sasuke's body when Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was intense and after a while Sasuke had to pull away to breath. He looked at Naruto who had a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around Narutos neck.

The blond gazed down, not wanting to look at his new found lover while he told him about what had been said under the tree earlier that day. When he finished he waited to feel Sasuke's arms pulling back from him. But instead he felt a warm hand under his chin. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up and looked into his eyes. They shined of forgiveness.

Sasuke gave him a soft kiss on his mouth and told about what he had said to Neji. Naruto's eyes widened but all he could do was to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked offended. Was the dumbass laughing at his bad conscience?

"And I thought I was a big ass jerk, but it turns out your not so far behind! You fit with me" Naruto answered and tilting his head to the side with the last words. Sasuke felt the color rise in his face but when he tried to turn away to hide it, Naruto held his hand against Sasukes cheek. "You don't need to blush, that's just how I feel. I just wanted you to know; I like you a lot Sasuke" he said and kissed the red-faced boy.

Sasuke pulled him closer and tried to express with the kiss how much he liked Naruto but it somehow felt like it wasn't enough. He broke the kiss, still blushing red and his breath a little heavy. He took a step back and looked at the blond, confused boy in front of him. Just now he realized who it was that he was kissing and feeling so strongly about.

Naruto turned a little red "Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Naruto. "Oh it's nothing; I'm just realizing that I like a boy that I used to hate for some reason unknown to me right now. And the fact that I'm either gay or bisexual" he shrugged "but it really doesn't matter. The important thing is that I have you" His smile got wider and Naruto could do nothing but smile back. Sasuke was just about to undo his step back and kiss the blond again when the door creaked and someone opened it.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't have any time to get back to the table and the principal found them standing on the floor, staring dumb at him when he walked in. "What are you two doing?" he asked suspiciously and walked up to them. Sasuke found himself fastest and answered

"We're just walking around, stretching and talking, you get so stiff and cold sitting still down here"

"Oh I see" then the principal walked to the shelves and looked at them "How much have you gotten done?"

"We're almost finished with the first shelf sir"

He nodded approvingly and looked at them "You seem to get along down here, and if you get done I hope you will get along then too" Then he left with a "Good day"

When the man closed the door Naruto made a face "Noticed that he said _if _and not _when_ we get done"

Sasuke shrugged and looked at the clock "We keep going for two more hours, and then, if you want to, maybe you can eat dinner at my place tonight?" the last he added with soft eyes and a little smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's house was everything and more that Naruto had expected. It was big and it was classy and it smelled of home. "Hello" Sasuke shouted as they took there coats and shoes off "Anyone home?"

A second later a door at the far end of the big entrance hall opened and a man peeked his head out. He looked just like Sasuke, Naruto thought, just a bit older. The man had a bowl in his hand, he smiled "Hey little brother and little brothers friend. Dinners just ready"

On there way over to what Naruto assumed to be the kitchen he whispered to Sasuke "You have brother, you never told me that" Sasuke stopped him just outside the door "We'll talk about it later" he just said with a smile and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed but hoped that it wasn't to obvious as they got in the kitchen. At the large dinner table, which could probably fit ten people, sat Sasukes older brother eating a bowl of something reading a magazine. As they went over to the stove to look at what dinner was Sasuke asked "Where are mom and dad?" The brother shrugged "They decided to eat in town tonight; I didn't feel like it so I stayed home"

"Okay" Sasuke said as he lifted the lid of the pot and looked down on the substance "Itachi, what is this?"

"Macaroni and cheese, my own recipe, it's delicious!"

It did not look very delicious Sasuke thought but then he heard Narutos stomach growl and decided to not argue about the obvious fact that it seemed to be more cheese then macaroni. He took down to bowl out of the covers on top and then handed one to Naruto. Sasuke almost puked as he pour what ever it was into his bowl, but on the other hand it didn't smell so foul, what the school served was worse he decided and waited for Naruto.

They went over to the table were Itachi had just finished and sat down next to each other. Kind of doubting they started to eat. It wasn't the best anyone of them had ever eaten but it was still good. They ate in silence and after Itachi had washed his bowl he announced that he was going to watch TV.

Even tough Naruto had been alone with Sasuke down in the basement it was still kind of strange sitting next to him in a room in his house all alone.

If someone had told Naruto a month ago that he would be sitting next to Sasuke in his house having dinner with him he would have never believed them. But here he was. "You have an awfully big house" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered slowly and took another spoon of the cheese drench macaroni. He seemed to be thinking of something so Naruto decided not to bother him. He had already finished his bowl when Sasuke scooped up the last. They washed it and then Sasuke said "Want a tour?"

"Yeah, I'd love to"

It took roughly half an hour to show Naruto the house, Sasuke had a story about every room and what seemed to have bothered him earlier was now gone. There were so many rooms and halls, Naruto almost got lost. Finally they stopped at what was the final and last room, Sasukes room.

As they went in Naruto couldn't help that his jaw dropped. Sasukes room was almost as big as his living room, when he told him, Sasuke chuckled a bit and then gave Naruto a tour of his room, showing him his books and comics and toys that he used to play with when he was little. Sasuke was a good storyteller, Naruto thought, even though Naruto had never seen Sasuke as a kid he had no problem imagining a miniature Sasuke sitting on the floor wondering why the star wouldn't fit in the hole shaped like a square.

At the far end of the room was Sasukes huge bed. They went over and sat down on it and a second later Naruto couldn't refuse to lie down. He was kind of tiered. He put his hands behind his head as he laid down and at the next moment Sasuke was laying on his chest crawled up against him, he had stopped talking. "Please continue" Naruto said and started to gently run his hand trough Sasuke's thick hair, the raven sighed happily and said "No, I rather just lay here with you for a moment" shrugging closer.

Naruto gently kissed his forehead. Sasuke looked up at him and in the next moment they kissed.

It was not like the kisses had been in the basement; this kiss was soft and gentle. Naruto broke it to lie on his side and pulled the raven in close to him; looking into his deep brown orbs he kissed him just as gently again. Sasuke felt high, in the huge room with all the files the kisses and the touches had been hungry and sexual but just lying in bed with Naruto's arms around him made him feel so safe and loved that it was almost better than that hungry feeling. Sasuke slowly moved away and sat up.

"No plea…" Naruto begged but Sasuke cut him of putting a finger over his mouth. All he wanted to do was to lay them correct in the bed. So Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him with him. When Naruto was lying with his head on the pillows Sasuke laid himself gently on top of Naruto kissing him softly on his mouth and cheeks. Naruto chuckled and brushed Sasukes face with his fingertips "What?" Sasuke asked rubbing his nose against Naruto's.

"Oh nothing" Naruto chuckled again placing a kiss on Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke rolled of to lay on Naruto's chest, tracing his fingers along Naruto's jaw and neckline "Yeah something, please tell me"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand from his neck and kissed each fingertip "It's just that, when we were in the basement you were kind of ruff and almost fucked me on that table but now you're just so gentle and soft. Why?"

"Well" Sasuke said and laid onto his back looking at the roof, still with Naruto holding his hand and playing with his fingers "Then it was just sex I wanted, but I couldn't stop thinking about you and I realized like overnight that it was not just sex, it was really something more." He paused "I really really like you Naruto" he then said and glanced at the blonde. He was looking at the raven smiling big, making his blue eyes shine "I really really like you to Sasuke" he said and kissed the boys.

Suddenly someone knocked the door and the boys flung themselves from one another correcting their clothes and sitting down on the edge of the bed again. "Yes" Sasuke answered and the door opened. Itachi peeked in his head and looked at them "Oh sorry for disturbing you" he said.

"It's okay" Sasuke replayed smiling "We're just talking. Do you want something?"

"No not really, just came to tell you that mom and dad is staying in town because of the storm outside"

"There's a storm?" Sasuke asked surprised looking out the window. They had been so occupied with each other they haven't even noticed that the sky was black with clouds and rain chattering against the window.

"Oh…" they said and Naruto added a "Fuck" looking really miserable out. "What?" both Sasuke and Itachi asked. Naruto just kept staring a the sky as he said "I'm gonna have to walk home in this"

"Ehh…Where exactly do you live?" Sasuke asked hesitatingly glancing at Itachi who looked at bit surprised. Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head "Actually I live on the other side of town, and then a couple of kilometers more"

Sasuke's jaw dropped a bit "How were you planning on getting home?"

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged "I thought I just walk and then take the bus the rest of the way, or stay at my aunt Tsunade's place" He shrugged again.

"And where does your aunt live"

"Somewhere in town"

"You don't know were?"

"No, not exactly"

Sasuke just stared but then Itachi said "Well it can't be helped, you can't walk in this weather so you'll just have to stay here overnight" He drew back and almost pulled the door closed before putting his head in again adding "Might be a good idea to call your parents and tell them"

Naruto felt like his heart had been through a blender. He was delighted about staying overnight with Sasuke, being able to spend more time with him, at the same time he knew he would have to tell Sasuke something he kind of had been dreading.

Itachi's step echoed away outside the closed door and Sasuke flung himself at Naruto, feeling happier than he ever did. He chuckled and kissed Naruto over and over again. The blonde couldn't help smiling and kissing his lover back. Then Sasuke broke the kiss and stood up of the bed, he pulled Naruto by his hands trying to get him of the bed saying "Come let's go call your parents"

Narutos face went blank

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and sat down again by his lover side.

"I need to tell you something" Naruto did not look at him.

"What?"

"There's no need to call my parents because there is no way you can reach them by calling from a phone"

Sasuke tried to turn Naruto's face so he would look at him but the blonde removed the hand firmly just holding it in his lap.

"I don't understand" Sasuke said

"They're dead" Water drops landed on Sasuke's hand

Sasuke was in shock but recovered fast and hugged the blonde. He didn't say anything he just held him as he cried still and silently. Sasuke didn't know how much time had passed and he didn't care. Suddenly Naruto took a deep and little shaky breath and wiped his eyes "Sorry about that" he said

"No worries" Sasuke answered and leaned forward kissing the blonde on the cheek "Wanna go to bed?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled vaguely "Yeah. Where's the guestroom?"

Sasuke slapped him gently in the back of his head "Silly! You're sleeping in here with me in my bed"

Naruto shone "Really?"

"Of course"

"Then do you have t-shirt I can borrow to sleep in?"

"Jupp" Sasuke said and went across the room

Later, after drinking evening tea and brushing their teeth they crawled down in bed together and cuddled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked holding the blonde and caressing the boys back outside his t-shirt

"Hmm?"

"You said you liked me right?"

"Mm"

"And I like you"

"Sure hope so" Naruto chuckled

Sasuke hesitated a bit before asking "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Naruto moved back, scrutinizing the ravens face "Seriously?"

The raven blushed thinking he made a fool out of himself "Yeah seriously"

Naruto's smile was wide and his eyes shone from happiness "Of course I would like to be you boyfriend"

"Even officially, like in school you would hold my hand?"

"Of course I will, I'm not ashamed of you" Naruto said putting his hand on the ravens cheek. He gave Sasuke a kiss; trying to tell him that he never would be ashamed of him "I'll even kiss you if you want to"

"I would like that, yes, but please don't stop now" Sasuke begged

"Fine, I won't"

Naruto embraced him and kissed him harder. Sasuke's hands traveled along Naruto's body, snaking them in under his t-shirt to feel his bare skin. Naruto couldn't help but to hiss when Sasukes fingers accidentally brushed one of his nipples. Sasuke was about to pull his hands out and apologize but Naruto grabbed his wrist and speaking before Sasuke had time to open his mouth "No, don't" he said looking straight at the raven "It feels…good…when you touch me" he voice was heavy with arousal.

Sasuke noticed, leaned forward and whispered in Naruto's ear "Imagine what it would feel like if our bodies touched" tugging at Naruto's t-shirt. Naruto couldn't keep it in any longer, he pulled Sasuke in to a hard kiss, getting a hold of the ravens t-shirt and pulling it of. He firmly pushed the raven down against the sheets and pulled his own t-shirt of. He felt Sasuke's hands all over him and the seemed to leave burn marks everywhere. He kissed Sasukes lips and neck, nibbling it and making Sasuke moan just a little. The sound just exited Naruto even more and he wanted Sasuke to make that sound over and over again. He traced kisses down Sasuke's upper body and when he got to one of Sasuke's nipples he let his tongue play with it, making Sasuke arch his back and moan even higher. "I can't…take…this…any…more" Sasuke said in between his moans. He pulled Naruto up and threw him against the sheets "My turn" He said smiling. He positioned himself between Naruto's legs and their erections rubbed against each other through the fabric of their underwear, both of them moaned instantly "Pull them of for fuck sake" Naruto hissed and Sasuke did, more than happy. Sasuke put his lips just over Naruto's and rubbed himself against the blonde. Feeling their hot breath mix made Sasuke feel high and he kissed the blonde rough moaning and sticking his tongue in his mouth. Suddenly Sasuke felt a firm hand around his dick, the feeling made him tremble and moan loudly "Oh GOD Naruto!" he said. The blonde started to move his hand slowly "No please" Sasuke begged "You're teasing me"

"Serves you right" Naruto whispered and nibbled Sasuke's earlobe "remember the basement?"

"Naruto no! Please I beg you! Stop the teasing, I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything!"

"Then lay down and let me fuck you"

Sasuke needed no convincing; he immediately laid down and spread his legs. He had never done this before but Naruto seemed like he had so he trusted him. Naruto massage Sasukes opening at the same time as he was jerking him of, trying to make it easier for the raven to relax. Sasuke moaned, shut his eyes tight and tried to relax as much as possible but when Naruto thrusted one finger inside he couldn't help to tense up. But slowly the pain disappeared and he started to enjoy it. The second and the third finger felt almost nothing as Naruto kept hitting that one spot with them making Sasuke almost scream. Suddenly Naruto let go of Sasuke's dick, spread his fingers and put himself against Sasuke's hole. Sasuke hissed but Naruto gave him no time to tense pushing himself to the inside of his lover. Sasuke fisted the sheets and arched both from pain and pleasure. Naruto leaned forward and kissed the raven as he pushed in further trying to lessen the pain. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck pulling him deeper into each kiss.

When Naruto was fully inside he stayed still for a moment breathing already kind of heavy just from the pure excitement

"God Sasuke, you feel so good!" he breathed out against the raven's half open mouth, then he started to move slowly and Sasuke whimpered a little. Naruto stopped immediately and looked worrying down at Sasuke "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke didn't open his eyes; he just shook his head and said "No, not really, please continue"

So Naruto did, he was gentle in the beginning but soon he couldn't help himself, it was so good, he thrusted as deep as he could and Sasuke screamed and moaned pleased under him. Sasuke had now opened his eyes and seeing the blonde sweaty and exited almost send him over the edge, but instead he pulled Naruto down and kissed him passionately "I wanna come with you" he whispered. The blonde just nodded, out of breath to make a reply.

Soon they were both moaning very loudly "I'm…coming…Naruto" Sasuke got through. Naruto grabbed the raven and thrusted harder, Sasuke folded his legs around Naruto. Just a moment later Sasuke screamed out load and arched his back as he spilled his seed on both Naruto and himself. Seeing his lover come like that was all Naruto needed, as he pushed as deep as he could and came inside Sasuke with a groan and collapsed on top of him.

"God your good" Sasuke said as he stroke the blonde's hair. He could feel Naruto's heart hammering against his own ribcage. Naruto answered something mumbling

"Are you falling asleep love?"

"Mmhmm"

"Have the strength to take a shower first?"

"Think I have to or I'll really smell tomorrow"

Sasuke kissed him on the head and slowly got out of bed a little worried that he might not be able to walk correctly tomorrow.

EPILOGUE

The sun was shining but the ground was still wet and covered with crap that the storm had brought forth. When the two boys emerged from the metal detectors they took their bags and looked at each other. One smiled and the other one smiled back, but a bit insecure. They stood together and whispered "Should we really do this" the one with the raven-black hair asked

"You wanted it, but if you feel ashamed we can just wait" The one with the sky-blue eyes replied.

"No I really want to" The raven answered.

"Okay" said the blonde and leaned forward "I'm gonna kiss you now just so you know"

The raven nodded and felt warm lips press against his own; they both heard a few grasps for air around them but didn't care. The kiss was swift but the warmth lingered on their lips.

The blonde held forward his hand and without hesitation the raven took it, and they walked together towards the lockers.

END!


End file.
